


you make me less hollow.

by Phantasmagooorical



Series: Naruto Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: I went kinda backstory-ish on this, Implied Soulmates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagooorical/pseuds/Phantasmagooorical
Summary: He is Tetsuo, the Third Kazekage. He is Sasori’s companion.“Now finish it. Create something new.”





	1. 1

It started as a trickle, he remembers. Thinking of someone.  
Scar-coloured hair, poisoned blades, wood chips. He’d always disregarded those tales of soulmates as useless.  
“Sandaime-Sama, you’re spacing out again.” Chirps his secretary. A woman chosen for her looks, to distract and deter.  
“My apologies.” He replies stiffly, as formal as ever. When did this become normal, he wonders?

The secretary nodded. “You have an appointment this afternoon with Akasuna no Sasori.”  
“Oh...?” He didn’t remember making that appointment. Knowing Sasori, it’s likely that....  
_How dark._ He thinks. _Poetic._  
“I think I can attend that. Dismissed.” The secretary leaves in a hurry. To report to Sasori?

Ah.. If he does die by ** his ** blade, he may as well enjoy it.

He slid over to his large closet, taking in the scent of old fabric.  
Dress well for important meetings.  
He dresses, puts his hair up. Ties a white ribbon around his bun.  
He runs a hand through metallic blue-grey hair. He was.. exited? Exited to meet death?  
_ What a strange feeling, _ he muses.

He departs, arriving in a matter of seconds unique to only a shinobi of his level.  
And there he stands, in full gear.  
”You know I don’t like to be kept waiting, Tetsuo.”  
“My apologies... Sasori-kun.”  
Brown eyes fill with quiet amusement as upturned golden ones gaze into his very soul.  
”A Kazekage is a tool of the people, is he not?” Tetsuo whispers, almost fondly.  
He watches in silence as Sasori begins to speak. 

”I do not want the people to have you.” A firm grip comes around his neck in the form of a hug.  
( _ is it though? _ )  
”You will be my masterpiece. Mine alone. My puppet.” Sasori whispers reverently, trailing pale hands down tanned shoulders.

“Then play with me, Sasori. Fight a failing man as his last wish.”  
And the dance begins.


	2. 2

Puppet, after puppet, useless against magnetism. Kekkei genkai useless against sheer numbers.   
It was his fate to be overwhelmed. Fate to be pinned here underneath the small man, whose face is twisted into a grin most feral.

Sasori has won, and he can’t find it in himself to care.  
“I beat you, Sandaime-_sama._”

And he grins, closing golden eyes he knows will not see after tonight. “I know, Sasori.”  
His hands reach up to wrap around a small body, pressing his face against the crook of the neck.

“Now finish it. Create something new.” He whispers into a pale ear.  
”I promised long ago to watch over you, correct? And I know you hate to be kept waiting.”

He can feel the sensation of poisoned steel being pushed into his chest, feel the blood fly past his smiling lips.  
“Of course, Tetsuo-kun. It’s a dying man’s last wish, anyway.”

And everything begins to fade. He runs a hand over the pale cheek and exhales.

And Tetsuo is no more.


End file.
